Sexy British Accents
by softballchic1007
Summary: When Sidney goes on vacation she doesn't expect to meet Sark so when she does they agree not to quarrel. That is impossible and before the vacation is up they might be left wanting more from each other than friendship.
1. Default Chapter

Sexy British Accents  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing although I would like to own Michael Vartan and David Anders.  
  
Spoilers: None whatsoever.  
  
Pairing: Sarkney of course. Wouldn't have it any other way  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: When Sidney leaves the CIA for a couple of weeks to go on vacation she runs into Sark. They decide to treat each other like they have just met and to have fun. It doesn't quite work out that way. They end up quarreling and bantering. Little do they know that at the end of the trip they might not want to go home because they might realize that they don't want to go. They might realize that they have taken the biggest leap of all together. The leap of love.  
  
Sydney began walking up the stairs to go into the plane when she finally realizes that she is going on vacation. She hadn't been on a vacation in three years. She was so ready for a break.  
  
She quickly found her seat and got out a book. After reading for a while she was going to try and get some sleep. But then she heard a dark, tantalizing voice behind her say, "Is this trip business or pleasure Sidney? Because now that I can see that you are going to Jamaica with me my trip is definitely going to be pleasure."  
  
" Sark."  
  
" Yes, luv. Did you miss me?"  
  
" How could I miss scum like you?"  
  
" I don't know maybe because of my hot, sexy body."  
  
" Um since when do you have one of those?"  
  
" Since I hit puberty. Wanna see?"  
  
" Oh yea! Baby just rip those clothes off and show me what you are working with."  
  
Sark slowly stands up and begins to slowly unbutton his pants.  
  
" Do you think all the ladies will sit and stare? I know the men will be insanely jealous"  
  
" No, I think they will just sit back and laugh because they will wonder where did you put your penis? Because it doesn't look like he has one attached."  
  
" Okay luv I have a proposition for you. I think that you and me should be civil this entire trip. I know we are staying at the same hotel because you and I like the best of everything. We will probably run into each other a lot."  
  
" Okay I agree. Let's be civil. Shake on it?"  
  
" I could think of much lovelier ways to seal the deal involving you, me, a bed and champagne."  
  
" Look Snuggles you wouldn't want your penis to get any smaller would you? Keep talking and it will. And by the way, in your dreams jackass."  
  
" Well I don't know about jackass. I am a sex god and I do jack off from time to time. But lately it just seems only when I am thinking about you. Wanna be a naughty girl and make all my dreams come true?"  
  
" I am ignoring you now. Don't annoy me anymore or you will have another asshole ripped into your ass. Do you understand?"  
  
" The meaning is crystal," Sark said with an infuriating smirk on his face.  
  
Sidney sighed and turned back around. She fell asleep right after she started thinking of really vulgar names for Sark.  
  
His hands glided over her flesh. She moaned in ecstasy. His crystal clear sky blue eyes glinted in the moonlight.  
  
She whispered, "Take me. Now!"  
  
He slowly slipped off her dress and his clothes. Just as he was about to enter her she whispered one name.  
  
" Sark please now."  
  
Sidney awoke to the sound of the flight attendant saying they were fixing to land. She couldn't believe she had just had a dream about having sex with Sark. She could feel a tingling between her thighs and heaviness in her breasts. All the signs of arousal.  
  
As she got up she thought to herself, "It is going to be a long vacation." 


	2. I don't have on my lucky underwear

As Sydney began checking into her hotel she caught a flash of blond hair and a long, lean body. " Shit." She thought. Why do I have to keep running into him? I mean Jamaica isn't that small of a place.  
  
" Well hello my dear Sydney. How has it been going? Well, I can imagine it has been just awful because you haven't been with me. You just have to grin and bear it."  
  
" You asshole. For one thing I am really glad that I haven't seen you before this." Take that Sark. Sydney was laughing inside. I bet no one has ever even thought of making fun of the hot, sexy Julian Sark.  
  
" Oh my God did I just say that Sark was hot and sexy? I must be delusional." I definitely need to get some rest."  
  
" I know you just love my company Sark must I must go and get some sleep because I have to erase your ugly face from my mind."  
  
Just before Sydney got to the elevator she heard Sark call out," If you are really going to sleep it will only because you want to dream of my heavenly body."  
  
" In your dreams Sark." Sydney called out.  
  
" Every night luv, every night." Sark whispered.  
  
Sydney woke up feeling refreshed and relaxed. " Now if only I don't run into Sark again."  
  
Sydney donned a beautiful cream-colored dress that had several knots twisted in it and a sort of sparkly hazy cream-colored covering. She put in dangly gold earrings, a gold bracelet, and a really expensive necklace with a clear teardrop on it.  
  
As she walked down the stairs she vowed that even if she did run into Sark she would make an effort to be civil. She promised herself that no one or anything would ruin her night.  
  
As Sydney got dressed to go to bed, she started to wish she had come on this trip sooner. She realized she needed a vacation and wished that she hadn't spent so much time at work.  
  
Sydney got into bed and covered up with her white sheets. She yawned and drifted into a light sleep.  
  
" I want you. Please kiss me, hold me, love me, make love to me." Sydney whispered.  
  
Sark began walking towards her. He slowly took off his white undershirt. He threw it on the floor. He walked up to her and slowly pushed her onto the bed. He lifted up her top and began kissing her stomach.  
  
" God do you know how much I love you? I want you to know that after this vacation I am going to quit the Covenant. I want to make love to you every night and make babies with you."  
  
" I love you, too. Just make love to me. Right now. Now. Please." Sydney whispered on a breathy sigh.  
  
Sydney woke up in a cold sweat. " I can't believe I had another dream about having sex with Sark. Is there some hidden meaning in these dreams?"  
  
She heard a light tapping on the window. She got up and looked out of the window and saw Sark out on the balcony. She opened the door and hissed," What the hell are you doing out here at god knows when?"  
  
Sydney realized that Sark looked scrumptious in his tight white t-shirt and tight-fitting jeans. " God, what am I thinking that Sark is hot? Sark is a bad man. He kills people."  
  
No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the feelings of arousal to leave her. She knew Sark was a bad man but she couldn't seem to help herself.  
  
Sark said," I came here to ask you to dance. I saw you downstairs but I never got a chance to steal a dance from you. So will you dance with me?"  
  
Against her better judgment she heard the word "Yes "come out of her mouth.  
  
Sark gathered her up close and whispered in her ear, "You are quite the dancer Miss Bristow. I bet you could do all sorts of bendy and flippy things in bed. Can I see?"  
  
Sydney decided to heat Sark up a little bit. She leaned in close and whispered, "I really can't. You see I'm not wearing my lucky underwear, and I need to be wearing them when I get lucky. I wouldn't want to disappoint you in bed sexy. Bye Mr. Sark. Nice dancing with you. Maybe next time we can do a little dancing in your bed."  
  
Sydney laughed inwardly as she saw Sark's pupils dilate in desire. She closed the door and shot him a sexy smirk. " Let him be aroused once in a while. Let him see how it feels!"  
  
Sydney fell asleep with that same smirk on her face. 


End file.
